degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3027589-20170518232147/@comment-4134996-20170519013455
Just to start off, I actually don't want to come at you for everything and never intended for this to be a fight/become a fight etc. I was just trying to educate you on something you seemed a little ignorant on. "I don't how it got into your heads on how I was saying Aria and Archie were to blame for their relationships with their teachers and just them." I know you weren't ever saying or implying it was only on Aria and Archie for the relationships. I was just trying to point out how really none of the blame should be placed on them for this. Because they are KIDS. Kids are dumb and make dumb mistakes and it's easy for adults in a position of power over them, like Ezra and Grundy are, to manipulate them. Yes, they were "willing participants" but really they are too young to understand what they are doing. "Have you seen every illegal relationship? How do you not know one in real life hasn't played out like this? But I'm the weird one for saying it's possible? Right." I admittedly have not seen every illegal relationship and I am sure a lot play out this way, which is actually why I included the "do u blame kids irl that end up in these situations" line. I wanted you to think about an actual kid in that situation, not just a character in a teen drama where the showrunners wanted to potray it as "sexy" and "romantic". I would also, at this point, like to add I'm a criminal justice major who has actually done a LOT of research on this topic. I know what I'm talking about. "I've had it up to here with your haughty attitude regarding my random opinions and frankly, if you still don't like me because of what went down with that Pewdiepie thing, that's your business but don't try to pick a fight me every chance you get and misconstrue my words. You might get away with talking about me behind me back on chats like what happened last time, but don't think you can act any kind of way with me like this and pretend like I will sit back and take it. (¬_¬)" I only replied because I wanted to educate you, as I have already stated, before you accidentally offend an abuse survivor who has been through a similar situation to Archie's or Aria's. Nor was I trying to pick a fight with you. And frankly I had forgotten about the PewDiePie thing until you just brought it up. And despite what you might think, up until tonight I haven't been talking about you behind your back. EDIT: I sent a message to Kam regarding this subject and that's what i meant about up until tonight i hadnt been talking about you behind your back. Feel free to ask Kam what the message said if you're curious, I'm sure he'll be happy to tell you.